Albedo Attacks
Albedo Attacks Albedo Attacks is the first episode of series 1 of Ben 10:Core Of The Omnitrix.It reintroduces Ben,now 17,with the real Omnitrix,and also reintroduces Albedo,the main enemy for series 1. Synopsis Whilst battling Darkstar,Ben causes a multi-dimensional leison,causing a super-powered Albedo to escape from his nightmare,and soon he had his own Omnitrix! Plot Ben is in Bellwood,and he is facing Darkstar as Humungosaur Humungosaur:Hey,Mikey! Over here! Darkstar:I've told you again and again,old Benny!My name is Darkstar! On the word Darkstar,he fires a beam of dark energy at Ben.It knocks him to the ground but he recovers. Humungosaur: That is it! (Ultimate) Ultimate Humungosaur! Take this! (Can Ben turn Ultimate in Omniverse?) Humungosaur fires loads of missiles at Darkstar.He seemingly is blown to peices. Ultimae Humungosaur: Yeah! Smashed! Suddenly one of Darkstar's beams shoots out and hits Ben's Omnitrix.The Omnitrix transforms into Brainstorm.He fires electricity at Darkstar,who blocks it with an energy shield.The Omnitrix - still recovering from the dark matter beam - transforms him into Diamondhead and Heatblast,with no effect.Then he is transformed into Chromastone.Chromastone fires an energy beam at Darkstar,and Darkstar fires a dark beam at Chromastone.The resulting energy spark-up weakens Darkstar and detransforms Ben.A red portal opens inbetween them. Ben:What the- Albedo steps out of the portal,which closes. Albedo:Ah,Ben Tennyson. Albedo sees Darkstar. Darkstar:Get out of the way, Ben.I'm trying to kill Ben. Ben:Huh?Eh?What? (shrugs) Meh. Albedo:Wait there energy leech. He points his fist at Darkstar and a red beam shoots out.It hits Darkstars head and he screams in pain.He falls to his knees. Darkstar:What was...tha-t-t-t beam? Albedo-Quiet. He strikes Darkstar with his fist,electrocuting him and sending him flying backwards.Darkstar lies on the floor,unconscious or dead,with smoke coming out. Albedo - Ben Tennyson! Give me Azmuth! Theme Tune Ben:What? Albedo:You heard me.Give me Azmuth.Now! Ben:No.Why would I give you Azmuth,anyway? Albedo:While I was in that nightmare world,my real world Codon forms started to drain.Eventually,I was powerless in the real word,but fine in the dream.Anyway,I started to harness the dream power.I knew I would get the hang of it.I hijacked the Dream Eaters power and when you created that portal I became part energy being.Now I want Azmuth. Ben:No! Albedo:Yes! He lunged towards Ben and punched him to the floor.He pressed something on the Omnitrix and the screen became Azmuth. Azmuth:Ben.What do you want? Albedo tapped something into the Omnitrix and Azmuth shouted as he fizzled away into green energy...and then fizzled back right next to them. Azmuth: Albedo! Now what did you go and do that for? Albedo grabbed Azmuth,making him teleport away.But Albedo placed a Teleportation Displacer on him,causing Albedo to come with him. GALVAN PRIME Azmuth is on the table,and he has just finished creating a new green omnitx,like a hybrid of the Alien Force one and the Omniverse one.He has been forced to by Albedo.He turns round and punches Albedo,but he is so small he just bounces off.Albedo electrocutes him. Azmuth: AAAAHHGGGHHGHG! Albedo puts on the New Omnitrix,and it turns red. Albedo:I think I'll call this the Albedotrix!!Now time to kill you! Albedo transforms into Negative Swampfire. Albedo:Negative Swampfire! Albedo's new forms turn any green on the aliens body into red,so Swampfire's dark green mud body is now red.He shoots a fire beam at Azmuth,who presses a red button on a computer.A green flash and Ben teleports in. Albedo:Ben! Ben:Albedo! See ya! He turns into Chromastone and shoots a laser beam at Negative Swampfire's Albedotrix.He detransforms and is thrown into space. NEARBY ASTEROID IN A CAVE Albedo twists the dial and sees the hologram of Lodestar. Albedo:Heh heh heh heh. He chuckles,like so,and transforms.A red flash fills the screen... THE END NEXT TIME... Albedo is scrolling through his playlist. Albedo:No!Tennyson! Escaped Negative Spidermonkey is seen hopping through Bellwood,webbing random people. Escaped Negative Spidermonkey:Hah hah hah hah hah! Ben and Escaped Negative Rath are standing next to each other.Rath smashes into the ground,knocking away Albedo,who was walking towards them.Escaped Negative Way Big is stomping over San Fransico.He collapses the Golden Gate Bridge with a cosmic ray.Then we see the expressionless face of Escaped Negative Way Big as he hits his Albedotrix symbol,ready to go Ultimate... Category:Episodes